worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Flo
Flo is a character in Cars and Cars 2. Bio Flo first arrived in Radiator Springs as a touring Motorama girl. She was headed west with a transport of models when her chaperone blew her transmission just outside of town. Flo and the other Motorama girls spent an unforgettable weekend in Radiator Springs; new tires from Luigi, souvenirs from Lizzie, and a new paint job from Ramone. But when it came time to paint Flo, Ramone threw down his airbrush. Not because he was too good to paint her, but because she was too good to paint. The next day when the girls left, Flo stayed. She and Ramone have been together ever since. She first appears in the first video game in the cut-scene for Sally's Sunshine Circuit, where she decides to join the race with Sally, Mia, and Tia. Then she appears in the race. Usually, she comes in last place. Flo later reappeared in Cars 2, only with a minor role of greeting Lightning McQueen when he comes back to Radiator Springs. She also sees him off at the airport when he leaves. When McQueen calls her and the rest of the Radiator Springs citizens she comes to London. She also helps fights the lemons by hurting Vladimir Trunkov's eyes using her bright headlights. Back in Radiator Springs, she notes the big dent that Holley Shiftwell has in her rear fender and offers her husband's services to sort it out which Holley kindly declines, stating that the dent is "Too valuable." At the end, she and Sally admire Francesco Bernoulli's open wheels. Personality Flo is nice and kind, but can sometimes be a little sassy. Livery Flo is painted light green, with cream stripes on her sides and long fins on her rear. Model Flo is simply based on a Motorama Show Girl. She is modeled after a 1957 GM Motorama Show Car. Her license plate reads "SHO GRL", hinting the fact that she was a show girl before she came to Radiator Springs. Appearances Feature Films *Cars *Cars 2 Short Films *Mater and the Ghostlight *Mater the Greater *Tokyo Mater *Monster Truck Mater *Heavy Metal Mater *Mater Private Eye *Hiccups Video Games *Cars: The Video Game *Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *Cars: Mater-National Championship *Cars: Race-O-Rama *The World of Cars Online *Cars 2: The Video Game (as a downloadable character) *Disney Infinity Merchandise *Cars Diecast Line (regular, with Tray) *LEGO *Disney Store Diecast Line *Geotrax *Wood Trivia * Flo (as well as a version of her holding a tray) has been released in the Cars Diecast Line. * "Flo" is also the name of Deb's imaginary sister in Finding Nemo. * Al's car in Toy Story 2 resembles Flo. * Carmen The Carbacabana Girl in Mater Private Eye is based upon Flo. * Flo's headlights resemble dimples. * Jenifer Lewis, Flo's voice actress, also voiced Mama Odie from The Princess and the Frog. Quotes Cars 2 Gallery Floworldofcarsonline.jpg|Flo in The World of Cars Online 546px-Flov8.jpg Flo.jpg FloMaterPrivateEye.png FloHeavyMetalMater.png FloMonsterTruckMater.png FloTokyoMater.png FloMaterTheGreater.png FloMaterAndTheGhostlight.png FloCars2.png FloCars.png FloRaceORama.PNG Flo.PNG FloRSA.jpg FloCarsGame.jpg Merchandise Gallery FLOSTL.jpg|Die-cast Model FlowithTray.jpg|Flo with Tray FloLEGO.jpg|LEGO FloDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store External Links *Car-Finder Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Radiator Springs Occupants